pbesantivirusisterriblefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PBEgaming/BB VERSUS UNDYNE
Alright. ---- BB I'm the most annoying humanoid in this place I'm the king, I got a Queen, you're a Joker, I'm an ace You're just a fish who grew a body, what, are you a cartoon? At least I am realistic, not an aquatic buffoon. If you think that you can beat me, go ahead, and die trying. I've been speaking since day 1 of my existence; not lying. I was born to play and take the light out of other people's lives The same is true for you, you pathetic Undyne NgAHHH!! When will you understand that I am here to beat you. I've met up with seven humans and just like them I'll defeat you. So what if you can say a couple words here and there? At least my fanbase is people who actually care for my existence. I am gonna spear you right in the eye. If you think you can finish me then, please, die trying. 'Cuz your life will not suffice to all the types of rhymes that I can try So why am I, Undyne, battling a kid who says "Hi!"? ---- It's true, I say "Hi!"; I say "Hello" and laugh as well. Your point? I'm still the best in the business and you can tell because I rhyme like a beast, my lyrics are weightless like a balloon Buffoon, you goon, I'm the best one in this room. You took a human with a fish head and passed it off as a warrior You're the head of the royal guard? Is that your whole story or what? Are you gonna be remembered as the guardian of the core? Or as a gay piece of sushi who dated a dinosaur?* ---- I think the first one sums my existence up in a nutshell I guard everyone from you, you 5-year-old from hell I'm the Jeremy Fitzgerald of the entire underground. You're just a Jerry, an irrelevant creep that no one wants around My DETERMINATION level is way off the charts You couldn't even save one or two of your friends' hearts. But, for that, I don't know that you're really to blame. You probably have no friends, given your role in the game. ---- Let me give you a talk, I am far better than you'll ever be, my striped T-shirt and jeans all match uncannily to a child you tried to kill; why even try when the child will die in the fight and subsequently ending its life so its SOUL can't be brought back to ASGORE to finally make him a god and reopen your pod of monsters, Undyne you are a failure to watch Well, at least I have purpose and DETERMINATION, you are just a jerk who just walks around taking the lights out of people's flashlights, so that Foxy can finally try for the time of his life; if you're wildly trying to pry out the life of the night guard, you might wanna try harder. I am Undyne the Undying, not lying, you're still trying desp'rately to find the right rhymes to try against me. ---- Who won? *ultimate rekt Category:Blog posts